culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Every Time I Think of You
"Every Time I Think of You" is a song written by Jack Conrad and Ray Kennedy. It was a worldwide hit single for The Babys in 1979. Original version Released as the lead single from the Head First album in January 1979, "Every Time I Think of You" ascended to a ''Billboard'' Hot 100 peak of number 13 that April. The Babys' previous Top 40 hit "Isn't It Time" had also peaked at number 13; like "Isn't It Time" – which was also a Jack Conrad/Ray Kennedy composition – "Every Time I Think of You" augmented the vocal of Babys' frontman John Waite with prominent female vocals: whereas "Isn't It Time" had featured a female chorale, "Every Time I Think of You" featured a vocal solo by Myrna Matthews, Pat Henderson and Marti McCall although Annie Bertucci features on video clips as the sole backup vocalist. Jimmie Haskell arranged and conducted the string section heard on the track. "Every Time I Think of You" rose as high as number 8 on the Cash Box Top 100 Singles chart. "Isn't It Time" also peaked at number 8 on Cash Box in December 1977. "Every Time I Think of You" afforded the Babys a hit in Australia, Canada and the Netherlands, with respective peaks of number 6, number 8 and number 11; the track also reached number 41 in New Zealand. The track which had served as B-side to "Every Time I Think of You": "Head First", was issued as the A-side of the Babys' next single with another track from the Head First album: "California", as B-side. The "Head First" single peaked at number 77 on the Billboard Hot 100. The Babys would have a third and final Top 40 charting in 1980 with "Back on My Feet Again" (number 33). Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts }} Cover versions A number 11 hit on Belgium's Flemish charts via a 2000 a remake by Get Ready! (nl), "Every Time I Think of You" was remade in 2006 by Marco Borsato and Lucie Silvas whose version – with the spelling adjusted to "Everytime I Think of You" – was released for download 2 October 2006 to chart on the Dutch Top 40 dated 7 October 2006 at number 35; released as a CD single on 6 October 2006 the track was number 1 in the Netherlands for the week of 14 October 2006 remaining at number 1 for three subsequent weeks. A hit on Belgium's Flemish charts at number 5, "Everytime I Think of You" was added to the track listing of Lucie Silvas' album The Same Side for its release in the Netherlands. Formats and track listings – Marco Borsato/Lucie Silvas version Charts – Marco Borsato/Lucie Silvas version References External links * Category:1979 singles Category:2006 singles Category:The Babys songs Category:Marco Borsato songs Category:Lucie Silvas songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:Song recordings produced by Ron Nevison Category:Songs written by Raymond Louis Kennedy Category:Chrysalis Records singles Category:Universal Music Group singles Category:Universal Records singles